Alternative Evolution Evanescence
by GendouIkari
Summary: Fanfiction que mistura personagens de Games e Animes famosos, como KOF, Evangelion, Street Fighters, bem como novos elementos, todos envolvidos com eventos que mudaram o destino do mundo
1. Ato01

Trata-se de uma historia original, mas com uma penca de personagens conhecidos dos mundos de RPG e Videogames, alem de alguns meus.

Ah, sim, todos estes personagens, sao propriedade de seus respectivos autores (personagens da SNK sao propriedade da SNK, personagens da Capcom sao da Capcom, e assim por diante). Eu NAO possuo os direitos sobre estes personagens, salvo aqueles criados por mim mesmo.

Esta é minha primeira tentativa de escrever um fic, portanto, sejam bonzinhos. R&R, por favore!

**ATO 1**

INICIO 

**Gaspar:** O artefato foi encontrado em Narche? Finalmente...

**Balthasar:** Não existem provas que seja Esther.

**Melchior:** Sim, mas é uma possibilidade para a qual não podemos dar as costas. Esta pode ser a chance para NOAH tomar a iniciativa e garantir a devida segurança para a crise.

**Gaspar:** Contudo, mesmo tendo a descoberta sido feita bem debaixo de nosso narizes, não vai demorar muito até que outras organizações venham atrás dela!

**Melchior:** De fato, não foi encontrado nenhum espião da Yakuza, de Navarre ou de NESTS em nossas terras. É forte indicio de que ainda não sabem do ocorrido.

**Balthasar:** NESTS? Você acha que Ele se envolveria nisso pessoalmente?

**Melchior:** É outra possibilidade para a qual não devemos dar as costas.

**Balthasar:** De acordo. Uma ação rápida e devastadora é a medida ideal para recuperar Esther. Voto pela ativação de ICE.

**Melchior:** De acordo. Mas é melhor que Danglar envie um esquadrão de apoio para vigia-lo. Ele não deve me hipótese alguma ficar exposto a Esther por um período de tempo muito extenso.

**Balthasar:** De acordo.

**Gaspar:** De acordo. Não temos mais muito tempo.

Aproximadamente seis meses antes do Fim do Mundo...

Extremo sul do mundo. Um continente gelado e de poucas cidades, onde a neve ataca perenemente os desbravadores daquela terra. Num ponto deste continente fica Narche. Alguns quilômetros dali fica uma das bases do NOAH.

**Rinoa:** Coma um pouco mais. Este pudim está delicioso!

ICE não disse nada, mas acatou a ordem da jovem. Enquanto se servia do doce, fitava-a discretamente. Possuía longos cabelos negros e olhos tão sorridentes que aumentavam o sorriso carismático que sempre estava em seus lábios. Na verdade, era muito difícil para qualquer pessoa não ceder àquela alegria encantadora, mesmo entre os assassinos do NOAH.

Mesmo estes assassinos não se acostumavam, no entanto, com as visitas que ela pagava a ele. Afinal, estavam numa cela no terceiro subsolo da fortaleza, numa área a qual somente ela e o próprio General Danglar tinham acesso. A aparência de ICE também não era das mais acolhedoras: era extremamente pálido e de cabelos de um loiro quase albino, curtos e com algumas mechas se projetando para frente. Mesmo numa temperatura muito abaixo de zero só se vestia com o que algum dia distante fora uma calça e Rinoa podia ver como seu corpo era magro, as costelas salientes e os braços frágeis. Os olhos eram de um azul celeste extremo, irrequietos com a luminosidade que a jovem trouxera consigo, e a face como um todo era inexpressiva, como se ali não habitasse alma.

**Rinoa:** Você tem olhos lindos como o oceano.

ICE corou quando deu conta que ela o fitava de maneira não tão discreta, as duas mãos apoiando mimosamente a cabeça sobre os joelhos. Desviou o olhar imediatamente.

**Rinoa** (delicadamente colocando o dedo indicador no queixo de ICE e erguendo a cabeça dele até que os dois pudessem se encarar): Mas acho que você precisa aprender a olhar para frente com mais freqüência. Por acaso eu assusto você?

**ICE** (vermelho, a voz saindo rouca, como se nunca tivesse sido usada): Não. Mas você deveria evitar vir aqui. Não quero que você se arrisque...

**Rinoa** (sorrindo): Não se preocupe comigo. Ângelo me protege! Não é, meu fofo?

Do lado de fora da cela, a cadela ergueu a cabeça e preguiçosamente latiu em resposta.

**Rinoa** (sua mão afagou o rosto de ICE): Além disso, eu sei que você se sente só aqui dentro. Já sei, acho que vou pedir pro papai deixar eu mudar a decoração deste lugar:)

**ICE:** General Danglar não ia permitir uma coisa dessas...

**Rinoa:** Relaxa! Eu tenho meios de convencer ele. A gente pode começar colocando uma cortina florida aqui (se bem que é melhor por uma janela antes de tudo...), e depois mudar esta sua cama de lugar e depois...

**ICE** (gota de suor): ...

**Rinoa:** ...e eu posso trazer livros! ICE, você gosta de ler?

**ICE:** Não sei ler...

**Rinoa:** Ops! Num tem problema! Eu te ensino! Assim ainda tenho um bom motivo pra vir aqui todos os dias!

**ICE:** Rinoa!

ICE tomou a mão da jovem e a tirou de seu rosto repousando-a sob a cama.

**ICE:** Vou ser ativado... Devo rumar pra Narche ainda hoje... (dizer aquelas palavras era difícil)

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Rinoa. Seus olhos se entristeceram, apertava as mãos com força. Nada a deixava mais preocupada que as convocações de ICE. Sabia que isso significava a morte de muitas pessoas, nem sempre responsáveis por seu destino. Pior que isso era a duvida de vê-lo encontrar algum perigo do qual não pudesse escapar...

**Rinoa:** Pedir para você não ir não ia adiantar nada, ia?

**ICE:** Ordens devem ser seguidas não importa sob quais circunstancias.

**Rinoa:** Então, eu vou com você.

**ICE:** Não.

**Rinoa:** Por que! Acha que eu não tenho capacidades? Eu poderia ser útil com minhas magias de cura! E ainda tem a Santo Ângelo di Roma!

**ICE:** Não. Narche é bem protegida. Precisaremos agir rápido. Você só ia nos atrasar.

**Rinoa** (se levanta, um brilho furioso nos olhos): você fala como se gostasse do que faz! Te agrada ver gente morrendo pelas suas mãos? Te agrada correr risco de vida?

**ICE** (pensando): Sempre a mesma coisa... (falando): É o propósito pelo qual existo.

**Rinoa:** Te agrada me ver preocupada com você?

**ICE**: Um assassino não merece a preocupação de alguém...

Não conseguiu continuar. Seus lábios foram silenciados pelos de Rinoa. Embora não soubesse o que fazer, sentia de alguma forma que isso era importante para ela e deixou-a continuar. Alem disso, nunca sentira aquela sensação, um calor muito diferente dos que sentia no campo de batalha. Era algo morno, gentil, algo realmente novo para um ser cuja única tarefa desde sua concepção fora ceifar vidas humanas.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até que Rinoa afastou seus lábios alguns centímetros dos de ICE. Teve vontade de rir ao ver que ele tentava desesperadamente recuperar o fôlego, ao mesmo tempo em que disfarçava a estupefação.

**Rinoa** (sorriu, a mão acariciando os cabelos dele): Seu bobo! você precisa respirar durante o beijo, senão acaba morrendo...

**ICE**:... (arf, arf, arf)

Rinoa colou seu rosto no dele, seus lábios quase tocando sua orelha.

**Rinoa:** Quando você voltar eu te ensino como! (00)

**ICE** (vermelho): ... (arf, arf, arf)

**Rinoa:** Descanse, então. (beijou-lhe o rosto). Bye, bye.

Recolheu a bandeja e os talheres com os quais ICE se serviu e saiu da cela, Ângelo a acompanhando. Estava preocupada e sentia um pouco de pena por aquela criatura. ICE sempre ficara recluso em uma cela, só vendo a luz do dia nas raras ocasiões em que entrava em ação, ainda assim sendo vigiado por um esquadrão inteiro. Sabia que era um ser tão perigoso que o alto comando do NOAH o vigiava com toda cautela, mas no fundo era um ser solitário, cuja companhia seria evitada por todos, mesmo se não estivesse encarcerado.

Parou de pensar. General Danglar caminhava pelo corredor em direção a ela, provavelmente indo dar as ultimas instruções a ICE. Era um homem grande como um urso, de longas barbas e cabelos brancos, as feições da face endurecidas pelo tempo e pelos inúmeros combates que travara, vestia uma assustadora armadura adornada com motivos de guerra e combate e trazia na cintura uma espada longa que exalava uma aura igualmente assustadora.

Um passou pelo outro sem dizer qualquer palavra.

**Rinoa** (parando abruptamente): General Danglar...

O homem parou sem se virar. Respirou fundo e preparou-se para ter a mesma discussão de tantas outras ocasiões.

**Danglar:** Sim.

**Rinoa:** Pai, ele também é um ser humano. Como pode permitir que uma criança vá de encontro ao perigo e ainda deitar tranqüilamente a cabeça num travesseiro à noite!

**Danglar:** Pai? Rinoa, aqui sou SEU general e NUNCA se esqueça disso!

**Rinoa** (os olhos no chão): Sim, tem razão, senhor. Mas sabe que tenho razão!

**Danglar** (se aproxima e segura os ombros da filha com força): Não deixe que seus sentimentos fiquem acima dos objetivos da organização!

**Rinoa:** Mas se o senhor não dar a ele alguma felicidade, terá um monstro que ninguém poderá controlar! É isso que você quer? Diabos, pai, ele também é seu filho!

**Danglar**: ...

**Rinoa:** Por favor, senhor. Deixe ao menos que ele possa trafegar aqui dentro da base! Eu me encarrego de vigia-lo. Ele não é um monstro! Não vai atacar o primeiro que aparecer na frente!

Houve uma longa e silenciosa pausa, os dois se encarando. Rinoa estava decidida a convencer seu pai, não importa a que preço.

Danglar suspirou desconsolado e deu as costas, tomando seu rumo.

**Rinoa** (lágrimas nos olhos): Pai!

**Danglar**: ... Se ele terminar esta missão com sucesso, apresentarei sua proposta aos Sábios.

**Rinoa:** Obrigada!

**Danglar**: E não me chame de "pai" aqui!

**Danglar**: Compreendeu suas ordens?

**ICE**: Sim. Resgatar Esther das Minas de Narche o mais rápido possível e retorna-la ao NOAH em menos de 24 horas.

**Danglar** (preparando-se para se retirar da cela): Exato. E mais uma coisa: apague todas as evidencias da descoberta de Esther. Todas.

**ICE**: Sim... papai.


	2. Ato02 Narche parte01

**ATO 2:**

NARCHE (PARTE 1)

"Bom serviço, querido. E não se esqueça de seu lanche." Nafta entregou ao marido a marmita cuidadosamente enrolada numa toalha, beijando-lhe em seguida. "Tente não fazer muito barulho quando chegar pela manhã."

"Pode deixar, amor." Wedge colocou a marmita em sua bolsa, beijou a esposa, agachou-se um pouco e beijou-lhe a protuberante barriga. "Cuide bem do nosso Johnny!"

"Johnny?" Nafta franziu as sobrancelhas daquele jeito que só ela sabia fazer. "Como pode dar um nome de homem pro bebê? Já disse que vai ser menina."

"Ok, ok. Vamos fazer a ultra-sonografia na minha próxima folga e tiramos isso a limpo." Beijou a novamente e sai pela porta, colocando o capuz do casaco sobre a cabeça para se proteger do vento gelado que castigava Narche naquele inicio de noite.

Wedge fazia parte da milícia que vigiava os limites da cidade de Narche durante a noite. Era um trabalho geralmente tedioso, no qual ele passava grande parte de tempo conversando com seu parceiro Vicks ou fazendo palavras cruzadas, mas ele gostava dele, uma vez que era melhor do que ficar patrulhando o interior da cidade, como faziam outros guardas da milícia.

Narche era uma cidade de pequeno porte, mas a formação rochosa que se erguia imperiosamente atrás dela prometia um grande avanço para a economia. De fato, grande parte da população trabalhava para a Diggers & Diggers, empresa responsável pela extração de carvão do subsolo daquela rocha. Por isso, a cidade vivia envolta numa nuvem de fumaça e poeira que, junto com o clima frio, formava um nevoeiro perene que dava calafrios em Wedge desde seus tempos de guri.

Após andar por meia hora, Wedge ficou diante do muro de segurança da cidade. Tinha quase cinco metros de altura e abraçava a cidade toda, com exceção da parte das minas, onde a rocha era barreira natural; a cada 500 metros de muro uma pequena torre se erguia escorada nele, onde uma guarita fora construída, de modo que se tivesse o máximo de visibilidade possível.

Virou para a esquerda e seguiu o muro por mais dez minutos, até chegar em seu posto de guarda. Ao entrar, deparou-se com Vicks, uma figura franzina, quase ridícula em seu colete de proteção. Estava sentado na cadeira, encostado na parede, com os dois pés sob a pequena mesa (onde sabiamente haviam duas garrafas térmicas cheias do mais forte café que a esposa de Vicks sabia fazer) e fazia palavras cruzadas.

"Ave caribenha de penas verde e amarelas com oito letras, Wedge?" Disse, coçando as costa da orelha com a caneta.

"Poxa, Vicks, você ainda está empacado nesta?" Wedge colocou sua bolsa no armário, olhando apreensivo para as duas submetralhadoras que ali estavam guardadas. Esperava se aposentar sem ter que jamais usa-las. "Papagaio, garoto, a resposta é papagaio!"

"Diabos, Wedge, você é bom nisso!" Disse Vicks após constatar que a resposta de seu companheiro estava correta.

"E você poderia fazer seu trabalho corretamente uma vez na vida e ficar no seu posto, lá na guarita!"

"Não se preocupe, Wedge." Vicks não tirava os olhos das palavras cruzadas. "Douglas está lá em cima fazendo isso."

"Ora, e o que diabos ele está fazendo aqui?" Wedge resmungou, contrariado. Sabia muito bem que o posto de Douglas era no setor A-9, na guarita imediatamente adjacente à deles.

"Ele veio pra cá logo depois que eu cheguei. Disse alguma coisa sobre não agüentar o Velho Bob falando dos 'tempos em que ele era um soldado e foi pra guerra'. Você sabe como aquele velho gagá fica quando resolve falar sobre isso... Não tem café que te mantenha acordado."

Wedge nada disse. Sabia que Vicks tinha razão. Caminhou em direção a parede oposta e subiu a pequena escada nela cravada, abrindo a portinhola do teto.

"Ei, num me deixa aqui sozinho!" Vicks gritou, o corpo de Wedge já sumindo de vista. "Minério largamente usado como combustível com seis letras?"

"Carvão!" O outro vociferou, fechando a escotilha logo em seguida.

O outro cômodo possuía vitrines no lugar das paredes e um holofote na borda que dava para o lado de fora do muro. Ao lado deste estava uma figura jovem, de longos cabelos negros e de corpo bem trabalhado. Apreciava a paisagem desolada das estepes geladas enquanto saboreava o liquido de uma pequena garrafa que trazia consigo.

"Putz! Isso é porque ele mora ao lado da mina..." Douglas sorriu, cumprimentando o velho amigo e lhe oferecendo a garrafa.

"Não, obrigado, Douglas." Wedge o deteve com um gesto. "Agora que vou ser pai, tenho que tomar jeito."

"Meu irmão falava a mesma coisa." O irmão de Douglas, Perso, era conhecido por ser um beberrão de alto calibre, mesmo sendo pai de três lindas meninas.

Wedge riu, pequenas nuvens de vapor saindo desua boca e atravessando sua espessa barba.

"Então, o Velho Bob começou a contar suas historias de novo?"

"Oh, Deus, Wedge, aquele homem me dá nos nervos!" Douglas fez uma careta. "Só a Senhora Drugins pra agüentar aquele velho gagá."

"Ei, ano que vem eles vão fazer 30 anos de casados." Wedge se aproximou mais do vidro, perdendo suas esperanças de ver o vento diminuir sua fúria. "O próprio Bob se aposenta daqui a dois meses, se isso te deixa mais satisfeito..."

"Não, não deixa. Só diz que você e Vicks vão ter minha companhia por mais umas 60 noites."

"É, mas você sabe que não é inteligente deixar seu setor só aos cuidados de um guarda." Wedge o encarou cheio de vigor.

Douglas suspirou.

"Ok. Ok. Você venceu! Detesto quando você faz essa cara. Lembra um professor de primário meu que vivia me puxando a orelha" Pegou sua arma e abriu uma das portas do guarita, caminhando em através do muro até seu posto, sem saber que estava cometendo o maior erro de sua vida...

"Vicks, acorde!"

Vicks entreabriu os olhos, tonto, limpando a baba que escorria de sua boca. Estaria sonhando?

"Droga, Vicks, ACORDA!"

A face tensa de Wedge chacoalhando-lhe os ombros furiosamente terminou por acorda-lo.

"O que foi, Wedge?" Desvencilhou-se das mãos do companheiro. "Parece que viu um fantasma!"

"Tá acontecendo algo lá na guarita do Velho Bob." Disse, abrindo apressadamente o armário. "Eu acho que vi alguém lá."

"Claro que viu: o Douglas e o próprio Velho Bob!"

"Não. Tô dizendo que vi MAIS alguém alem deles."

"Tem certeza?" Vicks despertou ao notar um certo tom de alarme na voz do amigo. "Já passou um rádio pra eles?"

"Não. Por isso vou lá averiguar." Tirou a submetralhadora do armário, encaixou o cartucho e destravou a arma. "E ninguém responde no rádio."

"Vou com você." Vicks já ia se levantando, quando Wedge o deteve com um gesto.

"Não. Passe um rádio pra central e peça pra eles ficarem alerta. Eu volto em meia hora." Abriu a porta e saiu correndo, o vento uivando sobre sua cabeça e a neve começando a cair.

Na guarita do setor A-9, o corpo do Velho Bob jazia estirado sobre a mesa, morto. Um dardo cravado em seu pescoço escoava o restante de seu sangue. Logo ao lado dele, estava o cadáver do que outrora fora Douglas. Estava, contudo tremendamente envelhecido e desfigurado, a pele enrugada, deixando transparecer os ossos, como se em poucos minutos tivesse se passado um século. Seu rosto cadavérico, no entanto, estava sorrindo.

Além deles, havia mais dois indivíduos ali, duas mulheres. A mais alta aparentava estar entrando na casa dos trinta anos e possuía longos cabelos de um vermelho intenso, seu olho esquerdo coberto por um tapa-olho, o que só aumentava o ar duro e ameaçador que tinha. A outra, pouco mais baixa, tinha cabelos negros, cujo comprimento mal os fazia alcançar seus ombros. Ao contrario de sua capitã, não usava roupas contra o frio, tendo seu corpo coberto por uma camisola feita em tecido róseo, quase transparente, que pouco fazia para esconder sua estonteante beleza. Parecia uma ninfa, e era tão mortal quanto.

"IDIOTA!" Capitâ Mohnblume vociferou, as sobrancelhas vermelhas curvadas em sua expressão de ira. "Sua brincadeira pode nos custar à missão!"

"Sim, capitã!" Biene desviou o olhar. Tentava não demonstrar, mas estava irritada com a intromissão de sua superior. Detestava quando atrapalhavam seu "lanche". "Sinto muito, mas precisa armazenar energias, senhora."

Capitâ Mohnblume suspirou. "Que seja! Agora temos que nos apressar. Prepare-se para adotar medidas contra interceptação."

"Senhora..." Biene interrompeu, seus olhos apontando em direção a porta da rua. "Temos um intruso. Devo elimina-lo?"

"Desnecessário. ICE está montando guarda lá fora. Contate Seerose e certifique que seu perímetro está seguro."

"Recebido". Biene pegou seu rádio e cumpriu a ordem de sua capitã.

Wedge estava suando frio. Com muito esforço havia se esgueirado até a torre de vigia onde estavam Douglas e o Velho Bob e agora repassava em sua mente tudo que aprendera em seu treinamento militar, tentando encontrar algo que pudesse ajuda-lo a contornar a situação. Contudo, tudo o que vinha a sua mente era a imagem do Velho Bob, estirado sobre uma mesa, empapado de sangue. Arrependera-se até a alma por ter espiado pela janela, pois agora um arrepio percorria-lhe a espinha: não queria acabar como ele.

Sabia, contudo, que não podia ficar ali, esperando as coisas acontecerem.

"Vamos lá!" Respirou fundo, empunhou sua arma e abriu a porta da torre com um pontapé.

"Mãos na cabeça! Ninguém se mexe! Estão presas!"

Já sabendo da presença de Wedge, Mohnblume e Biene não demonstraram qualquer surpresa. Sequer se moveram. Biene, no entanto, soltou um sorriso maroto.

"Tão heróico... e tão tolo!"

Wedge, então, sentiu alguém atrás de si. Não conseguiu, contudo, se virar. O máximo que conseguiu foi ver uma lâmina feita de gelo brotar de seu peito, furando seu colete como se fosse papel, ao mesmo tempo em que uma mão fria tapava-lhe a boca, afogando-lhe o grito de dor e desespero.

"Bom trabalho, ICE! " Biene aplaudiu. "Sabia que alem de ser eficiente, você é uma G-R-A-C-I-N-H-A!"

ICE nada disse. Não sentia nenhum prazer em fazer este tipo de coisa. Quando percebeu que sua presa não mais lutava, carregou-a para dentro e a jogou em cima da carcaça de Douglas, a lâmina sumindo em sua mão como se nunca tivesse existido.

Mohnblume suspirou. Ia punir severamente Biene quando retornassem a base. Antes disso, contudo, precisava terminar aquela missão.

"Rosette." Chamou pelo rádio implantado em seu ouvido.

"Hai, Sir". Do outro lado da linha, uma garota de não mais de quatorze anos, feições orientais e cabelos negros amarrados num rabo de cavalo.

"Anulou as comunicações?"

"Sim, Sir." Diante dela, o corpo de Vicks empalado por sua katana estava debruçado sobre a mesa, ainda segurando o rádio, os lábios contraídos num "Socorro!" nunca dito.

"Ótimo. Nos encontre no portão do setor A-10."

"Recebido." Desencravou a espada do corpo inerte, limpou-a com um pano e a embainhou, sumindo nas sombras.

"Seerose." Mohnblume chamou por seu braço direito.

"Sim?" Do lado de fora dos muros de Narche, uma figura toda coberta por uma manto negro, ocultando até mesmo sua face, respondeu. Junto com ela, um pequeno grupo de agentes do NOAH aguardava ordens para iniciar o ataque.

"Inicie o ataque."

"Recebido."

NOTA: Só por curiosidade, as minas do NOAH que aparecem na história têm seus nomes escritos em alemão. "Mohnblume" é papoula; "Seerose" é lírio (e não, cirrose, seus desgraçados!); "Rosette" é rosa e "Biene" é abelha.

NOTA2: Não que isso seja interessante, mas consumi cerca de 3 litros de café só pra terminar este ato (OO). Neste ritmo, vou precisar que alguém termine esta história por mim...


	3. Ato03 Narche parte02

**ATO 3:**

NARCHE (PARTE 2)

Entre a área urbana de Narche e as minas enfileirava-se toda a defesa da cidade. Uma centena e meia de soldados compunha a infantaria, auxiliados por pouco mais de uma dezena de AMSs. As AMS, Armored Mobile Suit, eram maquinas grandes e pesadas, que se apooiavam sobre duas pernas e tinham braços armados com pesadas gatling-guns, seu piloto ficava no tronco, protegido por uma espessa blindagem. Todos aguardavam com uma certa ansiedade a chegada do invasor, olhando preocupados a densa nevoa que se impunha diante deles, mas ninguém ali ousava avançar. Suas ordens foram bem claras: proteger a mina todo custo, não importando os danos que a cidade sofresse.

Súbito, ouviu-se o som de disparos e um clarão iluminou o interior da nevoa, como se ali fosse uma nuvem de tormenta. Logo em seguida, um grito ecoou no vazio.

"Atenção!" Vociferou o comandante das tropas ao radio. "Preparar!"

A esta ordem, um uníssono de "cliks" e "claks" percorreu a tropa, suas armas engatilhadas e apontadas para a nevoa. O que viesse dali, não importasse a quantidade, receberia uma saudação de ferro e fogo.

Todos se surpreenderam, contudo, ao ver uma única silhueta calmamente saindo da nevoa. Era um rapaz. Pele pálida, tingida de sangue, os cabelos eriçados num tom azulado semelhante ao do gelo. Em torno de si, uma tênue aura opaca.

Era ICE.

Por um instante houve silencio. Todos ali estavam confusos. Seria uma armadilha.

Esta hesitação custou à vida de muitos. ICE moveu o braço como se quisesse espantar uma incomoda mosca, e grandes pedaços de gelo começaram a brotar do chão de neve, se arremessando contra seus adversários como uma furiosa onda de icebergs. A onda se chocou contra as tropas, vários soldados eram esmagados em sua trajetória, bem como algumas AMS.

"Atirem!"

As metralhadoras começaram a toar sua balada feroz e agitada. As balas indo em direção a ICE, numa velocidade assustadora. Com um gesto, ele estendeu a mão contra elas, como se ordenasse que parassem.

"Eis-Schild!" imediatamente uma espessa parede de cristal projetou-se de sua mão, as balas nada mais que tirando lascas dela.

Tão súbito quanto a aparição de ICE, uma alabarda voou de dentro da nevoa, cravando-se na perna de uma AMS, e tombando-a. Em seguida, uma chuva de tiros a seguiram. O resto do esquadrão de ICE entrara no combate.

"Bola de fogo!" Seerose, arremessou contra a AMS caída uma grande esfera de chamas, explodindo-a. O impacto da explosao foi o bastante para remover seu capuz e revelar um lindo rosto branco, e longos cabelos loiros encaracolados.

Outra AMS apontou suas gatlings contra ela, mas ICE saltou sobre o veiculo e com um soco, atravessou sua blindagem como se fosse papel, alcançando as vísceras do piloto e puxando-as num solavanco. Fez um gesto com a outra mão e um enxame de pequenas farpas de gelo trespassaram alguns soldados.

Em meio a confusão que se formara, Rosette movia-se como uma sombra retalhando seus adversários com golpes rápidos e precisos de katana. Uma AMS tentava acompanha-la com uma rajada de metralhadoras, mas o máximo que conseguira fora atingir as pernas de outra unidade aliada. O piloto mal teve tempo de se arrepender do engano: uma mão feminina brotou do assoalho da maquina como se fosse um fantasma e tocou-lhe o rosto delicadamente. Instantaneamente tombou sobre os controles, morto.

"Isso é tão emocionante !" Biene flutuava embaixo do agora desgovernado AMS, lambendo lascivamente os dedos como alguem que acabara de saborear uma gostosa sobremesa. "Nham, nham! Eu quero mais!" Com um rasante se arremessou contra um grupo de soldados entrincheirados atrás de uma casa. Nem a estrutura, nem os coletes deles serviram de proteção contra ela, que tudo atravessou como se nada ali houvesse. Os homens caíram mortos imediatamente.

O comandante das tropas, de dentro de sua AMS, observava atônito seu batalhão ser dizimado em questão de minutos. Engoliu o pânico e tomou o radio.

"Reagrupar! Recuar! Formar uma linha de defesa na entrada d..."

Não conseguiu terminar a sentença. Mohnblume recuperara sua alabarda e com um movimento separara o comandante e o AMS em dois hemisférios, ambos caindo um pra cada lado.

"Biene." Ofegante, a capitâ acionou o radio. "Situação das tropas inimigas."

"Tudo OK, capitã. Só restam mais alguns soldados dispersos, mas eu já estou me encarregando pessoalmente disso." Biene sorriu, enquanto voava atrás de alguns soldados que fugiam desesperadamente dela. "Venham cá, num fujam de mim! Num vai doer nadinha!"

Mohnblume suspirou, irritada. "Seerose. Situação do nosso esquadrão."

"Nove mortos e onze feridos gravemente, sir."

"E você?" Por um instante, perdera o tom ríspido.

"Só um arranhão. Não se preocupe!" a face de Seerose ruborizou por um instante.

"Recebido. Ordene a instalação dos explosivos nos pontos programados e nos encontre na entrada da mina. Traga Biene e Rosette com você."

"Sim, sir."

"ICE, vamos."

ICE não respondeu. Contemplava a pilha de cadáveres congelados e mutilados diante de si. Parecia hipnotizado por ela, o olhar fixado em cada uma das faces apavoradas de suas vitimas. Seu cabelo voltara a coloração normal e seu corpo ainda arfava e gotejava o sangue de seus adversários. Talvez fosse por esta visão tão medonha que a capitã Mohnblume julgara ter visto um olhar de satisfação na face do jovem, mesmo que por um instante...

"ICE!"

"Sim." Voltou-se para ela. Mohnblume julgou ter se confundido, o jovem a fitava com os mesmo olhos azuis inexpressivos de sempre.

"Vamos!"

"Sim."

Ao menos no tocante a entrada, as minas de Narche nada de diferente tinham em relação as demais minas do mundo: uma grande abertura sustentada por uma estrutura de madeira por onde passava um trilho de trem e onde alguns carrinhos de carregar minério estavam estacionados.

Diante da entrada estavam Mohnblume, Rosette, Seerose, Biene e ICE.

"Nenhuma presença humana ou animal no perímetro, sir." Rosette usava um sensor acoplado em sua face esquerda. "No entanto, há uma variação de ondas eletromagnéticas no interior da mina, cerca de 500 metros daqui. Também estou detectando partículas elementares estranhas. O sensor não consegue defini-las."

"É ela, capitã. Eu posso senti-la." Seerose adiantou-se, seus olhos fixos na entrada, quase em transe. "E ela SABE que estamos aqui."

"Sinal de radiação, Rosette?" capitã disse.

"Não. Uma analise geral do ambiente não demonstra qualquer perigo passivo contra a vida humana."

"Prossigamos então."

Avançaram dentro das minas a passos rápidos. A sensibilidade mágica de Seerose e o mecanismo de Rosette impediam que se perdessem no labirinto de corredores escavados na rocha ao longo dos anos.

"Que chato! Estes corredores são todos iguais!" Biene foi a primeira a quebrar o silencio. "Além disso, eu tenho medo de lugares apertados!" Agarrou-se ao braço de ICE, que engoliu em seco ao sentir seios dela se comprimindo contra seus corpo. Biene percebera a reação dele e se aproximou de seu ouvido. "Gostou? Pode brincar com eles se quiser..."

"Biene!" a voz de Rosette, sussurrada e monótona, fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha da companheira. "Isso não é hora nem lugar pra isso!"

"O que posso fazer?" para o alivio de ICE, Biene soltou-lhe o braço e revirou os olhos entediada. "Ele é homem, e eu, mulher. Nada mais natural. Alias, quem foi o Einstein que resolveu cercar um cara com quatro maravilhosas mulheres?"

"Fanservice..." Rosette encolheu os ombros, suspirando. OO'

"Silencio." Mohnblume ordenou, seus olhos fixos em seerose, que agora flutuava a alguns centímetros do chão, suas madeixas amarelas esvoaçando por efeito de um vento inexistente.

"Ela está aqui." A jovem bruxa apontou para o corredor, oculto por uma curva.

Avançaram.

Tiveram um sobressalto.

NOTA: "Gatling" é como são conhecidos certos modelos de metralhadoras giratórias e de tambor.

NOTA2: "Eis-Schild" é "Escudo de Gelo" em alemão.


	4. Ato04 Esther

**ATO 4:**

Esther

Diante deles um salão esférico, um diâmetro de quase meio quilometro. Ao seu centro, uma grande massa de gelo, perfeitamente cilíndrica como um pilar unindo o topo da esfera a sua base. De seu interior, uma intensa luz azulada emanava, distorcida pela superfície de gelo.

"Interessante." Rosette analisava os dados de seu scan. "A esfera apresenta um desvio de somente 0,0000001 grau. É impossível ter sido criada por obra da natureza somente!"

"Isso já era esperado." Mohnblume tomou a iniciativa, descendo a até a base da esfera, seguida de perto por Rosette e os demais. Apontou para o pilar de gelo. "Mas isso não deveria estar aqui."

"E não estava!" Seerose tocou a superfície do pilar, seus olhos opacos pareciam duas chamas diante da luz que dali saia. "Como disse, ela sabe que estamos aqui." Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo, tirou a mão do pilar. Estava dormente, levemente congelada. "Ela não quer que nos aproximemos..."

"Posso explodi-la, sir, mas vai custar algum tempo." Rosette tomou a frente, tentando calcular se à quantidade de explosivos que trouxera consigo seria o bastante para realizar o serviço de maneira eficaz.

"Não!" Seerose quase gritou, sua voz ecoando pelas paredes da caverna. "Ela NÃO nos teme. Sabe que pode nos matar a qualquer instante. Só não o fez isso até agora porque não está se sentindo em grave ameaça."

Mohnblume manteve-se em silencio, ignorando o fato que todos a fitavam, aguardando uma decisão. Após alguns instantes, suspirou e acionou seu comunicador.

"General."

"Sim." Danglar respondeu da base do NOAH.

"Foi detectada inteligência latente em Esther, senhor. Está seguindo um programa defensivo, mas temo que ela possa evoluir a qualquer momento."

"Entendo. Ordene contato de ICE com Esther."

"Recebido."

"E, Mohnblume..."

"Sim, senhor?"

"Caso ele apresente algum comportamento diferenciado do programa inicial, destrua-o imediatamente!"

Pausa.

"Sim, senhor!"

Tão logo fechou seu canal de comunicação, Mohnblume voltou-se para ICE. Como que por telepatia, este entendeu o que deveria ser feito e começou a se despir.

"Ora, ora, este serviço está ficando gratificante! " Biene sussurrou, antes de levar uma cotovelada de Rosette.

Uma vez nu, o jovem caminhou até o pilar. Mediu-o de cima a baixo. Fechou os olhos, então, e seus cabelos começaram a flutuar, como se uma corrente ascendente de ar subitamente o atingisse. De loiro albino, então, eles passaram ao azul gelo, ao passo que uma aura branca o envolvia.

Abriu os olhos e tocou sua superfície. Esta então vibrou como se fosse a superfície de um lago atingida por uma pedra. De fato, a mão de ICE havia a atravessado como se estivesse avançando contra uma superfície liquida, e não sólida. Logo em seguida enfiou o resto do braço e depois todo o corpo. Estava flutuando e precisava nadar como se estivesse realmente dentro de água líquida.

Sem olhar para trás, avançou em direção a luz cada vez mais forte, embora não sentisse em nenhum momento a necessidade de fechar os olhos. Após algum tempo estava a poucas braçadas do centro. No entanto, tão logo se moveu um centímetro adiante, teve um sobressalto ao ouvir um som ecoando pelo gelo.

Eram batidas. Batidas de coração.

Virou-se para o caminho que tomara, pronto para retaliar qualquer ameaça. Nada viu, só as cores distorcidas de suas companheiras de tropa, refratadas através do gelo. Mas as batidas continuavam, agora mais altas, ecoando cada vez mais violentas. ICE voltou-se ao centro da estrutura. Mais uma batida confirmou sua suspeita. O som vinha dali!

Ao chegar a esta conclusão, a luz que dali provinha cessou bruscamente. O jovem finalmente pode contemplar seu objetivo. Flutuando estática estava uma espada. Seu cabo era feito de algo que se assemelhava a um cristal azul, com uma gema de translúcida em seu meio, em torno dela, inscrições numa língua há muito esquecida. A lâmina era sarracena, com somente um gume, aparentemente feita do mesmo material que o cabo. Estava, contudo, partida em sua metade, o fio totalmente arruinado.

ICE precipitou-se em pegá-la. Ao chegar a alguns centímetros dela, percebeu que cometera um erro: viu sua mão ser esmagada como que por uma força invisível, cada um de seus se torcendo para uma direção diferente. Apesar da dor que sentia, não esboçou reação alguma, apenas fitando seu sangue endurecer ao perder contato com seu corpo.

"Minhas ordens são para recupera-la ou destruí-la, Esther." Disse, a mão sã erguida, prestes a deferir um golpe devastador. "Te dou a oportunidade da escolha."

Pausa. Os únicos sons que se ouviam eram as agora fracas batidas de coração de Esther e o barulho dos ossos da mão de ICE sendo esmigalhados.

"Como queira." ICE desferiu um golpe com a mão. Antes que completasse o movimento, porem, sentiu que sua mão não mais estava sendo esmagada, o único barulho que se ouvia agora era o dos ossos se reconstruindo e os músculos se refazendo, completando o processo de regeneração do jovem.

Poucos segundos depois a mão já estava totalmente curada e venceu os centímetros que restavam até Esther. Tomou a espada nas mãos e percebeu que ela parecia pesar pouco mais que uma pluma, embora era obvia a sua resistência. Ao fazer isso, imediatamente o pilar de gelo que o cercava começou a trincar e a rachar, desabando antes que tivesse tempo de tomar qualquer providencia.

Ao abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que ICE notou foi o imenso céu azul bem diante de si. Era de um tom escuro e podia ver algumas estrelas despontando solitárias aqui e ali. Entendeu que não estava mais em Narche.

Ao levantar e olhar em volta, viu um cenário não tão belo quanto o céu. Até onde sua visão alcançava não havia sinal de vida de qualquer tipo, somente um mar de terra seca e rachada, de onde nem a poeira brotava. Não só a visão o perturbava, mas também o cheiro que pairava no ar, trazido por um vento seco e frágil. Um cheiro que ele conhecia bem. O cheiro de sangue.

Cerrou os olhos na direção do vento e notou a chegada de uma figura que se deslocava em alta velocidade ao seu encontro. Ato reflexo, buscou Esther em sua cintura, para só então entender que não havia o menor sinal dela.

Não parando para pensar nisso, colocou-se em postura de batalha, os cabelos já mudando de cor e uma lâmina de gelo em cada mão. Ficou surpreso, no entanto, ao ver que a figura parou abruptamente quando estava a pouco mais de quinze metros de distancia dele, dando-lhe a oportunidade de fitá-la. Era uma mulher, talvez com a mesma idade dele, possuía longos cabelos negros que lhe caiam sobre o corpo nu como um manto, tapando-lhe os órgãos sexuais. O corpo era belo, sem nenhuma imperfeição e possuía uma pele mais pálida que a dele, tão pálida que teve a impressão de se tratar de um fantasma. Mudou de idéia ao ver seus olhos, pois embora fossem de uma estranha cor vermelha, eram cheios de vida.

"O QUE é você?" ICE vociferou sem baixar a guarda. Algo nela o perturbava, mas não saberia descrever o que.

Não houve resposta. Após alguns instantes, ICE pode ouvir um estrondo vindo da direção oposta da estranha. Em seguida o estrondo se tornou tremor, e ele viu, ainda distante, uma imensa infantaria, tão numerosa que cobria todo o horizonte como uma nuvem de gafanhotos. Conforme avançavam – e avançavam tão rápido quanto a jovem -, cornetas de batalha soaram e rastros luminosos rasgaram o céu, aterrisando próximos a ele com o impacto de estrelas cadentes, abrindo grandes fendas no chão.

O instinto de sobrevivência gritou dentro de ICE à medida que ele se voltava para sua companhia. Nova surpresa teve ao ver que em suas mãos estava Esther, a lâmina intacta, tão perfeitamente afiada que o céu poderia ser rasgado com ela.

"Me dê a espada." ICE disse, um dos disparos de luz aterrisando perigosamente próximo a eles.

A portadora de Esther abriu a boca, mas ICE não conseguia ouvir o som de sua voz. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela empunhou Esther na direção do solo e com um movimento cravou-a na terra. Imediatamente, uma erupção de luz brotou do âmago da terra, rumando para os confins do universo. Logo após desta veio outra, e outra, e outra... a menor delas grande o bastante para engolir toda a Narche. ICE ainda pôde ouvir os clamores de desespero do exercito ao ser engolido por uma das erupções antes dele próprio se ver incinerado pela maior delas.


End file.
